


the nightmare before tatinof

by phanscheekybumsecks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanscheekybumsecks/pseuds/phanscheekybumsecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a nightmare on tour and Phil comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the nightmare before tatinof

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a prompt i found on phanfic a while ago

Rain falls thunder crashing. Wind sending Dan’s fringe flying all over the place and the cold air seeps into Dan’s skin. He stumbles lost in the middle of nowhere surrounded by darkness.  
“Phil?” he calls into the darkness.  
“Phil?” he yells coughing. He wanders farther into the dark. He starts going numb, shaking, tears falling down his face.  
Dan stumbles, tumbling into the ground. Suddenly he’s falling down and down and down.  
Dan wakes up in a cold sweat. He can’t imagine being without Phil. Life all alone. Phil is the one to always find a way to pull Dan out of his thoughts and back into the real world. His nightmare has left him shaking, his face wet with tears. He stumbles up in a panic, as he hears rain pouring down onto the tour bus just like his nightmare.  
The world is spinning and he curls up on the ground, taking short shallow breathes as his cries softly. His hair sticking to his forehead as he shakes attempting to hold back his sobs.  
“dan?” murmurs Phil from his bunk.  
Dan sniffles in response. Phil sits up stretching reaching around for his glasses. He looks around and sees Dan on the floor and immediately rushes over to Dan.  
“shhh it’s okay. It’s okay baby” he says softly hugging Dan sleepily. Phil holds Dan tightly as Dan clutches him back shaking.  
Eventually Dan’s sobs turn to light hiccups. Phil sleepily picks Dan up and carries him a couple of steps over to his bed.  
“goodnight Dan” he says lightly pressing his lips to Dan’s forehead. He starts to stumble over to his bunk when he hears a soft voice.  
“phil…p-please don’t l-leave me.” Dan says softly, looking up at Phil with wide eyes.  
“oh, hey, don’t worry, I’m here, I’m right here baby” Phil says soothingly.  
Dan scoots over in the bunk making space for Phil. Phil slides under the blanket and wraps his arms around Dan.  
“goodnight baby” Phil whispers against Dan’s ear, “I love you”.  
Dan shuffles around turning his head to face Phil’s, “I love you too” he says a small smile finally appearing on his face.  
Dan snuggles in towards Phil and drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
